Les aventures de SuperUkiii
by NotEvenaProperWord
Summary: Euh...Ukitake déraille, se prend pour un super-héro et ça donne ça!L'histoire est découpée en petits morceaux.Humour enfin j'espère U.U
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: Pour l'instant aucun ^^ mais si mon obsession pour le UkiUno se manifeste encore plus qu'elle ne le fait déjà, et bah...y'en aura U.U**

**Rating: K+**

**Personnages: Ukitake et Unohana.**

**Disclamer (Disclaimer ? J'ai un sérieux doute u.u): Tout est Tite kubo ^^ Dommaaage!!!**

**NDA: Comment cette chose est arrivée ici? C'est simple, j'allai en cours et pour occuper mon esprit, celui-ci a pété une durite qui a mené à...ça. **

**Vous aimez l'humour nul ? Vous allez être servis! (c'était la note de la spécialiste des jeux de mots stupides U.U")**

* * *

**Narration: Juushiro Ukitake**

C'est le retour du grand Capitaine Tuberculosiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!

Il est beau! Il est cultivé! Il est courageux!

"Juushiro, c'est aujourd'hui que je dois renouveler vos vaccins."

Et même si son adversaire est une femme armée d'une seringue avec une aiguille de dix centimètres, il se battra et utilisera sa meilleure technique!

Il se prépare et :

"COURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!!!!!!!!!!!FUYOOOOOOOOONS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Le Capitaine Ukitake est courageux.

Il a juste peur des piqures...

Ukitake: 0

Unohana:1

La suite au prochain épisoooooooode!!!!!

* * *

**Ukitake: Maieuuuuh! J'ai pas peur des piqures!**

**Yuna: Mais bien sur... vous savez Juu-kun (3) moi j'ai bien peur des chiens U.U**

**Ukitake: des chiens ?!**

**Yuna: Oui U.U**

**Gin(qui tape l'incruste on sait pas pourquoi): Des chiens XD Hé! Komamura!**

**Yuna: j'ai peur des chiens pas des renards! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: Pour l'instant aucun ^^ **

**Rating: K+**

**Personnages: Ukitake et Unohana.(encore U.U)**

**Disclamer (Disclaimer ? J'ai un toujours un sérieux doute u.u): Tout est Tite kubo...c'est triste non ?**

**NDA: Je ne me comprends plus U.U**

* * *

**Narration: Juushiro Ukitake(oui, il parle de lui à la 3ème personne U.U")**

Dans le précédent épisode, notre héro national, le beau, le talentueux capitaine Ukitake s'est échappé de l'antre de la terrible sorcière Unohana et a ainsi échappé de son épée empoisonnée.

"Juushiro, ce n'est pas une épée mais une seringue, je ne suis pas une sorcière mais un médecin et je DOIS vous faire cette piqure!

-Jamais de la vie, Sale sorcière !

-Juushiro... Non! Ne faites pas-Aaaaaaah!!!"

Bilan: Un lancer de bureau spectaculaire et une Unohana traumatisée! Une!

* * *

**Yuna: Uki-chou paraît, certes, un peu fêlé, mais, non, il ne consomme pas de substances illicites... faisons les comptes ^^ **

**Uki: 1**

**Uno: 1**

**Yuna: C'est fou ce que que je peux être folle ^^"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: Pour l'instant aucun ^^ **

**Rating: K+**

**Personnages: Ukitake et Kyoraku ! Shunny ;)**

**Disclaimer : Tout est Tite kubo...mais vous le saviez déjà ^^ **

**NDA: Yeah! Review de Naoko!**

* * *

**Narration: Juushiro Ukitake(qui déraille ^^")**

Le vaillant Juushiro a réussi à neutraliser l'abominable Unohana et il vogue maintenant vers de nouvelles aventures!

"Euh...Juushiro, on peut savoir ce que tu fais perché sur ton bureau ?

-Malédiction! C'est le Kyoraku! Vile bête mangeuse de femmes! Sus à l'ennemi!"

BOUM!!

Non, Super-Juushi' ne s'est pas fait laminer, il a simplement oublié qu'il était sur son bureau et forcément... Il vient de s'étaler ^^

* * *

**Yuna: Que se passera-t-il ensuite ?! L'auteur va-t-elle se saborder elle-même ?! Gin a-t-il les yeux bleus ou rouges ?! ça on s'en fout!**

**Gin: Mais euuuuh!**

**Yuna: Si tu me présentes Aizen, je serai peut-être plus gentille ^^**

**Gin:...**

**Yuna: Au revoir ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: Pour l'instant aucun ^^ **

**Rating: K+**

**Personnages: Juushi, Shunny, Ret-Chan & Papy Yama'!**

**Disclaimer : Tout est Tite kubo...mais vous le saviez déjà ^^ **

**NDA: Craignez-nous d'autant que nous ne possédons point de corps...**

**Héhé! ça vient d'un tome de Bleach mais je ne sais plus lequel U.U**

* * *

**Narration: Juushiro Ukitake**

"Tu es sûre que Mayuri ne lui a rien donné ?

-Les analyses sont négatives..."

Le Héro héroïque plutôt réduit à l'état de zéro en ce moment se retrouv encerclé par de féroces adversaires:

Le monstre visqueux Kyoraku, la répugnante sorcière Unohana et la torche humaine 1700 ans après.

"Vous voyez, il recommence!"

Les ennemis complotent...

"Il a voulu me tuer à coup de bureau!

-Et moi, il a dit que je mangeais des femmes!

-Il faut faire quelque chose Genryusai-sensei!

-Allons chercher Mayuri.

-Mais s'il s'enfuit encore ?

-Restez avec lui Retsu."

Malheur! C'est la sorcière qui s'approche!

"Décidemment, je ne vous comprendrez jamais! Parfois vous semblez si faible, d'autres fois vous paraissez être le plus fort. Vous agissez comme un enfant et cinq minutes plus tard vous voilà devenu la sagesse faite homme. Vous êtes vraiment anormal...

-C'est la normalité qui est anormale sorcière!

-Cessez de m'appeler de la sorte, c'est relativement blessant..."

Note au grand héro: Même les plus horribles sorcières ont de sentiments humains.

Malgré les paroles vexantes d'Ukitake, Unohana ne put s'empêcher de sourire... Qu'est-ce que c'est mignon un enfant qui joue !

* * *

**Yuna: Uki-kun baisse dans l'estime d'Unohana, tu ne crois pas Chiru-Chan ?**

**Yachiru: mmh...'sais pas! T'as des bonbons ?**

**Yuna: Non ^^**

**Hanae: Cours je la retiens U.U**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: Pour l'instant aucun ^^ **

**Rating: K+**

**Personnages: Juushi, Ret-chan, Shunny, Papy...euh Yamamoto, Nemu et Yachiru ^^ et le personnage mystère ...Mayuri quoi...**

**Disclaimer : 'Sont pas à moi T.T Mais à Tite Kubo!**

**NDA: Me voilà de retoooooouuuuur ^^ (naaaaan pas ellllle!!!) Enfin bref! Etant dans une période de grand vide cervical (Ouh! La! Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?!) ou plutôt en panne d'idée pour finir Daddy Finds His Family, et ayant plein d'idées farfelues, j'ai décidé de continuer... ce...ce...Cet chose u.u...**

**O.O.C d'Unohana et pensées perverses de Mayu, Yama et Shunny (lui on était au courant .)**

**Yu' & Han'**

* * *

**Narration: Ukitake Juushiro **(comme d'habitude quoi .)

"Nous avons les coupables! annonça l'ancêtre sur son ancestral ton d'ancêtre.

-Aliiiice! Jasmiiiine! Vous m'avez trahi!"

(Non, notre héro national ne déraille pas, enfin prseque, il a simplement une vision de la réalité légèrement différente de la notre)

"Kusajishi-Fukutaicho?! Kurotsuchi-Fukutaicho!Ceci est votre oeuvre?! s'exclama Unohana en songeant que si elle réussissait à avoir la substance qui avait mis Ukitake dans cet état, elle en donnerait à Yamamoto...

-Hé Ho! L'oeuvre elle a un nom ! C'est même une très belle oeuvre d'ailleurs! Un chef d'oeuve même!"

Les trois plus âgés se retournèrent vers Ukitake en mode : O.O

"Nemu espèce d'idiote! C'est là que tu étais cachée ! Oh! Bonjour Retsuuu... ajouta le scientifique fou à l'attention de la doctoresse en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Gloups! fut la seule chose qu'Unohana put dire.

-C'est une expérience que Kusajishi-Fukutaicho m'a demandé de mener, dit d'un ton neutre, la miss-neutre de service, à savoir Nemu.

-Yachiru-chan, tu as exagéré sur ce coup.

-M'en fiche Shunny, et en plus on l'avait déjà fait sur Boule de Pachinko, Shiro-Chan, Matsu-Matsu et Yumi-chan...

-Y a-t-il un antidote Nemu-chan ?

-...répondit Nemu.

-Je vois... Kusajishi! Je vous engage! s'écria Mayuri.

-Ah Non! Pas touche! Vous n'aurez pas Yachiru! cria Kyoraku en attrapant la gamine. Si vous faites ça, Zaraki va me tuer...

-Bon, pendant que Juushiro est cloué a lit, je vais pouvoir..."

Kyoraku, Kurotsuchi-père et Yamamoto lancèrent des regards suspects à Unohana.

"Oh! Je vais pouvoir lui faire sa piqure! Pas autre chose! Espèce de sales pervers!

- !!!!! PAS LA PIQUUUUUURE !!!!! Aieuh!

-C'est fait ...Arrêtez de gémir Juushiro, vous avez l'air d'un enfant!

-Et alors? Vous n'aimez pas les enfants?

-Si, si beaucoup... mais vous avez l'air d'un idiot."

Juushiro en resta bouche bée... Il s'était fait insulter! Et par Unohana en plus!

* * *

**Hanae*se frappe la tête contre un mur***

**Yuna: =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: Pour l'instant aucun ^^ **

**Rating: K+**

**Personnages:Uno-Chan&Uki-Chan**

**Disclaimer : 'Sont pas à moi T.T Mais à Tite Kubo!**

**NDA: Coucou~ Enfin je continue "ça" ^.^**

**Attention: Claque et technique de drague froireuse dans l'air**

**euh...vous allez être surpris U.U**

**Bonne lecture ~**

**Yuna**

Une petite heure plus tard~

"Retsu!

-Juushiro? Je remarque que vous m'appelez de nouveau par mon prénom, c'est bon signe...

-Euh...oui, je suis désolée pour ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, vous n'avez rien d'un sorcière...et vous n'êtes pas répugnante, loin de là.

-Il me semble que vous soyez redevenu vous-même, et ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes pardonné.

-Merci... Attendez avant que vous ne partiez, je me suis toujours demandé: vous n'avez jamais voulu avoir d'enfant? Vous qui êtes si maternelle...

-Et bien...c'est que..."

Le trouble apparut sur le visage d'Unohana.

"J't'en fais un moi, si tu veux Retsu-Chan! lança notre Héro sans raison valable et clin d'oeil à l'appui.

-Que...que..."

Ni une, ni deux, une main vola...

SBAFF!

Conclusion: les techniques de dragues de Kyoraku ne marchent QUE sur les jeunes femmes bourrées.


End file.
